PIDEME LO QUE QUIERAS
by pame.30
Summary: El un empresario dueño de una de las compañías mas importantes a nivel mundial, ella una secretaria encargada de las delegaciones de dicha empresa, los cuales tienen un inicio poco usual, ella piensa que no le conviene por ser su jefe, el se encapricha con ella y quiere entrarla en su mundo de perversión, a pesar de que tiene un secreto que no quiere revelar.
1. Chapter 1

El un empresario serio radicado en Alemania, Sesshomaru Taisho Von Kleistet, un alemán de origen japonés, se hace cargo de la empresa de biotecnología Biogen & Celg, ante la repentina muerte de su padre, por lo que viaja a Japón a supervisar en persona una de las instalaciones de dicha empresa. Kagome Higurashi en una de las secretaria que trabaja en las delegaciones, joven de simpatía por doquier y de un talento innato, conoce a este empresario y queda prendida de este, sin conocer al principio los gustos peculiares que este tiene en su vida privada, la cual sucumbe ante los juegos eróticos y sexuales que este le muestra….la cual desconoce el secreto que este le oculta y que pueda poner fin a su relación.

Esta es una adaptación de la novela de " **Pídeme lo que quieras** ", de la novelista española Megan Maxwell, la cual es una de mis favoritas….. Solo espero que les guste y que comenten si les parece bien esta adaptación.

-Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, por lo que parte de lo que salga tendrá partes del libro y otro que agregare es por mi cuenta.

 **UN ENCUENTRO FORTUITO E INESPERADO**

-Uuuyyyy!, pero que pesada y explotadora es mi jefa.

Sinceramente, al final tendré el mismo pensamiento que todos, bueno casi todos, tienen sobre ella, la muy sinvergüenza y el mujeriego de mi compañero Hojo Akitoki están relacionados extra laboralmente, digo extra laboral porque están en su rollo, no quiero pensar mal como lo hacen todas mis compañeras en la empresa pero al final, voy a entrar en ese círculo vicioso llamado "El cuchicheo".

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 25 años y, desde que trabajo aproximadamente un año a la fecha para la empresa Biogen & Celg, una empresa conocida a nivel mundial en biotecnología en fabricación de comercialización de drogas y desarrollo de terapias para el tratamiento de enfermedades neurodegenerativas y del cáncer, es una compañía germana-japonesa, cuyo esparcimiento está en Europa y Estados Unidos, tiene una de sus sedes en la ciudad de Tokio. Soy la secretaria de la jefa de delegaciones y, a pesar que mi trabajo me fascina un montón, a veces me dan ganas de mandar todo a la porra por lo sobre explotada que me siento, solo falta que mi queridísima jefa me amarre a la silla y me ponga junto al computador todo el santo día, alimentándome solo de pan y agua.

Cuando al fin pude terminar el montón de trabajo, que la súper explotadora jefa Kagura Matsudaira me ha dejado, dejo todo en orden en mi escritorio, voy a la oficina de ella y le dejo los informes sobre su mesa y me regreso a la mía, compruebo la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y son casi las 11 de la noche, vaya hora de terminar mis horas extras, tomo mi bolso y salgo rauda de esa oficina antes de que me convierta en una asesina en serie y salga en las primeras ediciones como " ** _Secretaria enloquecida mata jefa en su oficina_** ", cuando miro por la ventana, afuera está lloviendo a la mares como si el agua la estuvieran tirando con baldes, apresuro el paso y llego hasta el ascensor pulsando el botón hasta el menos uno de los estacionamientos, al llegar allí compruebo que no hay nadie y un miedo de esos me da de pronto, así que juntando todo mi valor corro hasta dónde está mi Wanda, mi querido Volkswagen tipo escarabajo y me subo a este, colocando los seguros rápidamente, no es que tenga miedo…..bueno si tengo algo de pánico a los lugares solitarios y de poca concurrencia de gente, pero me entra la paranoia de estar viendo una película de terror en la que aparece un sujeto vestido de negro llevando un cuchillo brillante en su mano y que me apuñala hasta morir, ¡Mierda…..ya no tengo que ver películas hasta muy tarde!.

Busco en mi bolso un pañuelo para secarme el sudor frio en mi rostro y zas, se me cae las llaves del auto debajo del asiento y, a tientas, trato de buscarlas, en uno de los intentos encuentro algo que alcanzo a tomar y veo que es mi paquete de dulces mentolados que se me habían caído hace tres días, vuelvo a tocar el piso a la derecha no, a la izquierda y es cuando logro alcanzarlas por fin, cuando estaba por poner el contacto, escucho unas risas y pasos acercándose, por lo que miro a mi alrededor para ver quien venía, claro si, teniendo cuidado de que no me vieran.

-¡Válgame Dios!, entre risas y coqueteos veo que se acercan la come hombres de mi jefa y a Hojo, parecen divertidos, eso de da mala espina. Yo acá tratando de pensar que hacer ¡que injusta mi vida!, de pronto, mi jefa y mi querido amigo se apoyan en un pilar al lado de mi coche y se besan.

-¡Que rayos!, ¡Esto no lo puedo creer!, me quedo semi agachada para que este par no me vean conteniendo la respiración. Por Dios…..que no se den cuenta de que estoy aquí adentro, me muero de la vergüenza de ver este espectáculo. De repente mi jefa suelta su bolso y sin ningún decoro, le toca la entrepierna a Hojo…mierda, ¡Le está agarrando su paquete! Y yo que estoy viendo?, Válgame Dios!, ahora Hojo es quien le mete la mano bajo la falta subiéndosela, mientras que la empuja contra el pilar de cemento y comenzó a refregar contra ella, ¡Hay madre que fuerte!.

-¡Dios!, qué hago?, me quiero largar de aquí, pero tampoco quiero que noten que los estoy mirando, si hago arrancar mi coche, se darán cuenta que los estuve espiando, así que mejor me agacho y trato que de no moverme, la curiosidad me mata y los veo, a ambos teniendo contacto íntimo, en eso Hojo la apoya en el suelo y la obliga a dar la vuelta, la coloca sobre el capó del auto de ella y le baja las bragas, primero con la boca y luego con las manos. ¡Carajo…pero…. Le estoy viendo el culo blanco a mi jefa! ¡Qué horror!, en eso escucho a Hojo preguntándole.

-Dime, ¿Qué quieres que te haga?- en tono meloso y candente mientras le acaricia el culo.

Mi jefecita, como gata en pleno celo, murmura entregada por completo a la pasión.

-Has lo que quieras….hazme lo que tú quieras- con voz que más bien de jadeo era una súplica.

¡Qué fuerte, por todos los santos, que calor! Y yo en primera fila viendo todo, me falto comprar palomitas de maíz y echarles porras.

En eso vuelve Hojo a ponerla sobre el capo, le abre las piernas y acerca la boca al sexo de ella. ¡Ay madre de las calentonas!, pero de que soy testigo de privilegio?, mi jefa la todasoydueñadelmundo, suelta un gemido de esos de pornostar mientras le dan una lamida de esas y yo me tapo la cara, pero la curiosidad mato el gato, el morbo o como se llame la cosa, me corro las manos de los ojos hasta la boca y los miro de nuevo. Conteniendo el aliento y sin pestañar, veo como él tras meterle la lengua y darme las pasadas habidas y por haber, se separa unos centímetros de ella y le mete un dedo en su vagina, luego otro y levantándose, le mete y le saca los dedos, dándole movimientos a un ritmo que, no puedo negarlo yo también he tenido mis encuentritos pero no a ese nivel, harían sacar suspiros a cualquiera.

-¡OOOHHHHHHH, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - escucho gemir a mi jefa siendo penetrada por los dedos de Hojo.

Respiro con dificultad, siento una presión entre mis piernas que me hace cruzarlas, ¡Aayy que caloorr!.

Me guste o no, tengo que reconocer que aquello que estoy viendo me está poniendo a mil, es como ver una película porno pero en vivo y en directo, he tenido sexo normales como cualquier mortal, pero esto es de otro mundo, no es que sea voyerista pero esto está mejor.

Después Hojo se baja el cierre de su pantalón gris y saca un aceptable pene de su interior…..¡Vaya con Hojo!, tiene con que defenderse el hombre, me quedo pegada cuando veo que le da una tremenda estocada. ¡Me va a dar un infarto! Pero de puro placer, justo por lo que mi jefa está jadeando. Mis pezones están duros como piedra que me duelen de solo tocarlos, ¡¿Tocarlos?!, ¿pero qué mierda estoy haciendo?, ¿en qué momento lleve mis manos debajo de mi blusa?, saco inmediatamente las manos de ahí, pero mis ingratos pechos siguen protestando por el deseo que me los toque. Eso no puede ser, la masturbación y el auto placer no es lo mío. Después de varios minutos entre bamboleos al pobre auto y de los gemidos de estos dos, por fin ambos terminar y ¡vaya que final!, ordenan sus ropas y se suben al auto de mi jefa se dan un besos de esos que te comen y se van del lugar.

-¡Uuuffff, por fin!, respiro aliviada de que se hayan ido sin que notaran mi presencia, cuando ya me he quedado sola en los estacionamientos, me incorporo de mi asiento, las manos me tiemblan de sobre manera ni de hablar de mis piernas. Noto que mi respiración esta agitada y mi entrepierna más que húmeda por lo que acabo de presenciar, cierro los ojos contando hasta diez para lograr controlar mi respiración mientras pienso en como tener un buen sexo de ese calibre y en mi mente una voz me grita ¡Caliente!. Quince minutos después, le doy contacto y me voy de mi trabajo, necesito llegar a mi casa y darme una ducha bien fría después, a beber unas cervezas con los amigos para bajar el calentamiento a mi pobre cuerpo y de olvidarme de este día.

NOTA: Cualquier error ortográfico háganmelo saber porfis, he tenido problemas en la publicación.


	2. Chapter 2 CONOCIENDO AL JEFE

CONOCIENDO AL JEFE

Al día siguiente cuando llego a la oficina, todos tiene caras de felicidad, en eso me cruzo con Hojo y no puedo quitarme la risa de mi cara, él y la jefa vaya rollo, si se enteran que lo vi en plena acción…..mejor no, no quiero acordarme de los detalles de su encuentro cadencioso, me dirijo hacia mi escritorio y mientras enciendo mi computador veo que mi compañero se acerca a mi mesa.

-Buenos días Higurashi. – me saluda con una sonrisa amable.

-Buenos días.- le responde amablemente.

Él es un buen compañero y un tipo muy simpático, desde que llegue el primer día a la empresa ha sido de lo más encantador conmigo y nos llevamos de maravilla. Casi a todas mis compañeras que trabajan en delegaciones babean por él, no sé qué tendrá las mujeres con el que caen redonda a sus pies, en mi caso no tiene efecto, ¿Sera que a mí no me gustan los hombres empalagosos?, bueno…por lo que acabo de darme cuenta y de ver su aparatito en acción, no puedo mirarlo de otra forma mientras no hago el grito de los españoles ¡Olé matador!.

-¿Recuerdas Kagome que a la tarde hay una reunión general?- me dice sonriendo.

-Claro que lo sé – le doy en respuesta, en eso me toma del brazo y dice.

\- Entonces vámonos a tomarnos un café, sé que te mueres por tu cappuccino y tostadas con mermelada de la cafetería. Sonrío ante ello y me cuesta creer que me conozca tanto, no se le va ningún detalle. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y hacemos nuestros pedidos y nos vamos a nuestra mesa, digo nuestra porque siempre nos sentamos en el mismo lugar, a ella se nos une Jakotzu y Rengotzu, es una pareja gay con la que nos llevamos bien, ellos ni cortos ni perezosos se dan muestras de cariño, caricias en las manos, besitos en el cuello y uno que otro besito en los labios. Los cuatro estamos en una conversación amena y no sé porque, se me viene a mente el encuentro de mi amigo con mi jefa, ¡vaya revolcón de esos dos!, en eso mi amigo me saca de mi ensoñación.

-Oye Higurashi, ¿te pasa algo? - me pregunta Hojo.

\- Ah?...eh…eto…lo que pasa en que mi gatito Buyo….cada día su vida se está apagando - lo digo con mucha pena y no se en que momento me pongo a llorar, en eso Hojo me abraza mientras que mis amigos gay me consuelan.

-Qué pena por tu gatito – me dice Jakotsu con cara de pena.

-Vaya, lo siento preciosa, tienes que darte ánimos – responde Hojo mientras aun me sigue abrazando.

En eso se escucha un gran alboroto por lo que separamos nuestro abrazo y nos quedamos mirando que pasa, en eso entra en la cafetería la ¡Come hombres! De mi jefa rodeada de un grupo de hombre, vaya con esta tipa de más de cuarenta y tanto, pelirroja y de ojos color rubí, piel de porcelana y de un físico envidiable no le falta la mano de Dios, solterona a flor de piel pero que no le falta para echar una cana al aire. En eso Hojo la mira y sonríe, por lo que mejor nos retiramos a nuestras oficinas a seguir con los quehaceres.

Una hora más tarde, ya estoy sacando copias pertinentes y acabar con el recurso, luego de esto me dirijo al despacho de mi jefa a dejar los documentos, antes de entrar toco la puerta y después de unos momentos escucho desde el interior la orden de entrar.

-Aquí le dejo el contrato finalizado para la delegación de Ozaka y de Kioto.

-Gracias – responde escueta mientras revisa el documento.

Me quedo parada a un lado de su escritorio para ver si necesita algo o lo que sea, la miro con detalle tiene un rostro finísimo, su pelo tomado en un elegante moño hacer ver elegante ante todos, se nota que va al gimnasio por la figura que esta tiene, en eso el teléfono del despacho suena y me apresuro para contestar.

-Oficina de la Srta. Kagura Matsudaira, le atiende su secretaria la Srta. Higurashi ¿en qué puedo atenderlo?

-Buenos días Srta. Higurashi – responde una voz profunda y totalmente fría, tiene un acento raro – Soy Sesshomaru Taisho Von Kleistet, quiero hablar su jefa.

Al reconocer el nombre como el jefe de jefes, reacciono rápidamente y le responde.

-Deme un momento Sr. Taisho por favor. En eso mi jefa, al escuchar el apellido de la persona que llamaba, suelta los papeles y casi arrancándome el auricular, me hace gestos para que salga de la oficina y con una voz melosa habla por teléfono.

-Sesshomaru…¡qué alegría saber de ti! – mientras esta sigue hablando yo ya estoy en la puerta cuando la escucho responder – Por supuesto y ¿hace cuánto que llegaste a Japón? – dice eso y suelta una risa falsa – Claro que nos reuniremos, a las dos?, perfecto, nos juntamos en recepción para almorzar. En eso cuando ya estos casi fue me llama y me pide que llame a la peluquería para que le hagan un arreglo a su cabello y de una reserva en un restaurante.

Dicho y hecho, esta sale rauda cinco minutos después de la oficina para amononarse en la peluquería, la cual llega media hora después y se encierra en su oficina, veinte minutos llega Hojo y toca con los nudillos la puerta y entra, esos dos no tienen reparos ni me quiero imaginar lo que están haciendo, cinco minutos después la puerta se abre y dicho par salen juntos, en eso mi jefa se acerca a mi escritorio y me dice.

-Kagome, ya puedes ir a comer. Y recuerda, que voy a estar con el Señor Taisho, por lo que si no llego a las cinco y necesitas algo, llama a mi celular – a lo que asiento con la cabeza, luego ellos se van y doy un largo suspiro quitándome mis lentes.

Recojo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia el ascensor, mi oficina está en el diecisiete por lo que espera un buen tramo hasta llegar al primer piso del hall principal, ya entre el piso seis y cinco, el ascensor se detiene repentinamente, se encienden las luces de emergencia y Andrea, de la sección de paquetería, se pone a gritar de histeria.

-¡Aayyy por todos los venditos santos, ¿Qué es lo que sucede, porque nos detuvimos?

-Andrea tranquilízate - le respondo – Quizás hubo un corte de energía y lo más seguro es que vuelva pronto, trata de calmarte.

-Pe..pero…cua…cuanto rato tenemos que esperar aquí?.

-No sé, no tengo ni la menor idea. Pero si te pones más histérica de lo que estas, te aseguro que no lo vas a pasar muy bien, trata de respirar y relajarte.

Diez, veinte minutos y seguimos aquí dentro del ascensor sin movernos, un empleado aprieta el botón de emergencias para ver si se dan cuenta de que estamos atrapados. Andrea y otras chicas de la unidad contable se ponen nerviosas y entran en pánico. A mí por el contrario estoy comenzando a sudar, trato de calmarme por si me pongo de igual que estas locas, no voy a solucionar nada. Lo primero que hago es amarrarme el cabello con un lápiz y después le paso una botella de agua a Andrea para que beba un poco, mismo acto hacen las demás, les doy mis dulces mentolados y se tranquilizan un poco. Pero no puedo decir de mí, ya que por dentro me estoy muriendo de nervios por salir de aquí, tomo una revista que llevo en el bolso y comienzo a darme aire ya que tengo mucho calor.

En eso, uno de los hombres que estaba en segundo plano y apoyado en el ascensor se acerca a mí y me agarra del brazo.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – me pregunta el extraño y sin mirarlo le respondo.

-¿Uf!, ¿Qué te digo, te miento o te digo la verdad?

-Responde con la verdad.

En eso me giro para mirar al extraño y, de repente, me encuentro frente a un pecho cubierto con una americana color beige ni qué decir del perfume, huele muy bien, pero hay algo que me ronda ¿Cómo es que esta tan cerca de mí?, al mirar me topo con el nudo de una corbata perfectamente arreglada y a una cabeza, el rostro de un hombre de por lo menos treinta y tantos, por el tono de la luz de emergencia, el color de su cabello lo hace ver de un color azul eléctrico, es largo pero no sé qué tan largo es, sus color de ojos son verdes o eso creo y su rostro es fino para un hombre pero tiene rasgos de masculinidad en ello.

-Entre nos – le digo en voz baja para que solo él me oiga – los ascensores no me gustan y si no abren las puertas de unos momentos, voy a dar un espectáculo peor que una poseída por el demonio y…...

-¿A qué viene eso de estar poseída por el demonio?- me interrumpe el modelo de pasarela.

\- Eso es perder compostura galán – le respondo si dejar de darme aire - A que comienzo a convulsionar y a parecerme al exorcista, ¡Oye, todo un espectáculo! – Sigo poniéndome nerviosa y en eso le digo -¿Quieres un dulce?- le acerco el paquetito de estos.

-Gracias – responde y saca uno del interior, pero lo que me deja perpleja es que me lo mete en mi boca, yo me sorprendo, pero ni corta ni perezosa le devuelvo el favor, metiéndole otro dulce pero en su boca, le hace gracia lo que hago ya que me recibe el dulce con los dientes y después sonríe.

Miro a mi alrededor y los que estamos en el ascensor nos estamos impacientando del porque demoran tanto en sacarnos de acá, miro la hora y llevamos tres cuarto de hora, a la porra mi hora de almorzar, tendré que conformarme con un sándwich de camino, en eso el ascensor hace un movimiento brusco y por mis nervios, me agarro del brazo del sujeto que me hablaba en ese momento y se lo retuerzo fuerte, al darme cuenta lo suelto inmediatamente.

-Perdón…..perdón, no quería apretar tu brazo – me disculpo.

-Descuida, no pasa nada – me dice en su acento raro, al verlo con más detalle, me fijo que es la primera vez que veo a alguien diferente en la empresa, así que por mi curiosidad le pregunto.

\- ¿Eres nuevo en la empresa, porque nunca te había visto antes?

-No – me da en respuesta seca.

-Y por tu acento, eres?...- le pregunto.

-Soy alemán, aunque mis orígenes son japoneses, son más alemán que lo otro – ahora entiendo por qué hablaba así.

-Bueno…que les vaya bien en la final del mundial de futbol contra los brasileños – le digo divertida, pero me doy cuenta que su gesto se endurece y se pone serio.

-No me gusta el futbol, no me llama la atención – responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno… no es para tanto, solo quería darle suerte a la selección de tu país – le digo apenada.

-Gane quien gane a mí me da igual.

Aunque trato de seguir hablando mi angustia sigue, en eso siento que me da comezón en el cuello, por lo que saco un pequeño espejo y veo que se está comiendo rojo comenzando a picar.

-¡Mierda, me está dando comezón en el cuello! – a lo que comienzo a rascar, pero una mano me detiene y veo que es el.

-Si haces eso lo vas a empeorar – me dice acercándose más a mí y es que me sorprende mucho cuando siento que me sopla el cuello, su aliento toca mi garganta con tanta suavidad y una extraña sensación me envuelve, que comienzo a gemir levemente, en eso caigo en cuenta de que no estamos solos y como un balde de agua fría me cae por la espalda, tratando de separarle de él le doy las gracias.

-Ojala se apuren ya que tengo menos de dos horas para almorzar – le respondo.

-No creo que tu jefe se moleste porque te demores en comer.

-Jajajajaja, no tienes ni idea de cómo es ella y la conocieras me entenderías – le digo. En eso las luces vuelven y el ascensor hace el sonido de bajar, las que nos encontramos dentro damos saltos de felicidad, de la cual en mi alegría me abrazo a él fuertemente, dándome cuenta de ello cuando este me abraza, me percato que no me ha quitado los ojos de encima, reconozco que son bellos pero son tan penetrantes que me intimidan un poco.

Cuando llegamos por fin al primer piso, las puertas se abren y las primeras en salir raudas son Andrea y las de contabilidad, yo mantengo mi compostura por educación que mi madre me dio, en eso escucho la voz de mi jefa que más parece una cacatúa parlante.

-¡Sesshomaru, por el amor de Dios! – le oigo decir –, Cuando me mandaste un mensaje que te quedaste atrapado en el ascensor me quise morir, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te paso nada?.

-Estoy perfectamente bien – responde la voz del hombre con el que hablo conmigo antes.

De pronto, como si algo me iluminara y que me callera un bloque de hielo encima, Sesshomaru + jefa = comida, me pongo pálida al darme cuenta que con el que hable que daría un espectáculo como poseída, le metí un dulce descaradamente en la boca es nada más y nada menos que el gran jefazo Sesshomaru Taisho, ¡QUE HORROOOORRR!, mi cara esta como un tomate y me niego a mirarlo a la cara.

¡RAYOS!,¡UUUUYYYYY, pero que ridícula he quedado hoy!, deseo huir antes que se me venga el cielo encima, pero cuando estaba por escaparme alguien me toma del brazo y al voltearme veo que el jefazo quien me sujeta.

-Gracias por el dulce…..¿señorita?

-Kagome – responde mi jefa –, ella es mi secretaria.

El ahora identificado Sesshomaru Taisho asiente sin importar la cara que tiene mi jefa, ya que este tiene su mirada en mí y no en ella.

-Entonces usted es…..la Srta. Kagome Higurashi, ¿verdad? – vaya si hasta de mi apellido se acuerda.

\- Ehh….si – le respondo tartamuda sin quitarle la mirada, ¡Vamos Despierta¡ y quita esa cara de boba me quita si subconsciente.

Mi jefa se cansa que no sea la atracción del momento y lo toma posesivamente el brazo al jefazo tirándole de este.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos ya Sesshomaru?, ¡Se nos hace tarde!

A lo que este la sigue, pero luego se voltea a mirarme mientras camina, yo me quedo plantada en el hall viendo como ellos se van, me doy cuenta que los ojos de él no eran verdes sino que dorados, un lindo color como oro fundido, cuando este llega a la puerta otra vez me mira antes de irse definitivamente con mi jefa.

Cuando ya no están en mi campo de visión suelto un suspiro y me digo mentalmente: "Porque tendré la boca tan suelta y no me habré quedado callada en el ascensor?".

NOTA: Espero que haya salido bien, le reitero cualquier error dármelos a conocer, aun con problemas de publicación.


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentros y Emociones

Los personajes no son míos y es una adaptación de la novela **Pídeme lo que quieras**.

Agradezco sus review a **Paovampie, Sophi-106, damalunaely, zabitamt1975, F.A.N, Saipu-san, Yue** : si esta historia es de interés y les gusta a los lectores, tengo pensado hacer adaptación de los tres, pero me arriesgo con esta y a **Creepy Lee** , no creo que le dejes sin consola de video juegos a tu hermano, pero gracias por tu apoyo.

ENCUENTROS Y EMOCIONES

Cuando llego a la oficina al día siguiente, me voy derechito a la cafetería a pedir un café y con la primera persona que me cruzo es nada más y nada menos que el jefazo el Sr. Taisho, él está sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería leyendo el diario y bebiendo un café, éste nota mi presencia y levanta la vista, vayas ojos que tiene tan penetrantes, lo más curioso y que no preste atención en ese momento es su cabello, es de un rubio blanquecino como plateado, lo lleva tomado en una coleta alta.

Noto su mirada sobre mí, aunque se esconde detrás del periódico, eso me pone nerviosa, yo me hago la desentendida y pido mi café, antes de irme me doy cuenta que me está mirando con esos ojos de sol y más tiene una sonrisa en sus labios, ¿se estará acordando lo que pasó ayer?, tomo mi vaso de café y con mis mejillas ardosas de vergüenza salgo como un rayo hasta mi escritorio, mi lema es "No interactuar con jefazos que parecen dioses". Durante el día me lo encuentro en varias partes, veo que toma el despacho que usaba su padre, una oficina bien espaciosa y lujosa, esta está conectada por una habitación que se conecta con la oficina de mi jefa, está la usamos de archivo para guardar documentación. ¡Dios! Ciento su mirada constante sobre mí, aunque no se ha acercado, me asecha como un depredador a una presa, trato que esconderme detrás de la pantalla del computador, pero igual coincide nuestras miradas, no me puedo concentrar en mi trabajo. Cuando termina la jornada me voy al gimnasio a botar tenciones y de olvidarme de jefes súper modelos de ensueño, después llego a casa a caer como un plomo a la cama a dormir.

Como el día anterior y las siguientes es de lo mismo. El Sr. Taisho, ese dios griego de porte elegante y sexy, el dueño de mis sueños húmedos y de cadente pasión, se aparece por todos lados en que me muevo, ahora ha llegado a la oficina y todas mis compañeras babean por él y suspiran cuando lo ven salir del ascensor y caminar a su despacho, no sin antes echarme una miradita de esas que me deja el pulso a cien, ¿pero cómo me pone este galán?, pero la que me deja más desconcertada es que deja la puerta de su oficina abierta y esta justamente queda al frente de mi escritorio y me es imposible no escapar de su mirada. Un día me lo encontré en la cafetería y para variar no dejaba de mirarme, hasta que llego Hojo y mis amigos gay, cuando este se para y se va ¡que descanso a mi alma!

Hoy otra vez estoy llena de papeleo, gracias a "mi querida jefa", esa bruja no deja de darme documentos por hacer, debería recordar que también Hojo tiene trabajo que hacer, aunque sea el secretario del Sr. Taisho, no tiene por qué sobrecargar a la burra con tanta trabajo, el cincuenta por ciento también le corresponde. Sumida en mis pensamientos y de comerme internamente la rabia, llega la hora de comer y, como es de costumbre, aparece el adonis entre los mortales y amo de mis sueños más oscuros, tras clavar su mirada penetrante en mí, entra a la oficina de mi jefa sin llamar, los cuales salen de esta para irse a comer, mientras que yo me quedo sola y aliviada por un momento, aprovecho mi hora libre y me doy una muy buena ración de almuerzo para volver y comenzar trabajar.

Cuando llego saco de mi bolso mi Ipod y me coloco los auriculares. Algo que me fascina es la música, eso lo enseño mi madre a mis hermanos y a mí, que la música amansa a las bestias y que calma los males. En eso le doy razón, coloco una música latina, ya que me encantan por que los latinos son apasionados y también tengo parte de ello por parte de padre, tengo amigos latinos y es por eso que es uno de los idiomas que más manejo, además del alemán, inglés y algo de portugués, me pongo a cantar una canción de Ricky Martin que se llama tu y yo, comienzo a cantarla mientras llevo la documentación al archivo y comienzo a ordenar por fecha.

 **Canción** " _Que loco amanecer, mordiendo tu sonrisa y amarte hasta caer perdido en tus caricias._

 _Que bello atardecer, sudando entre las sabanas, volverte a recorrer jugando con malicia._

 _Embrujados, encendidos, indecentes, escondidos, mis manos como garras se han prendido de tu piel_

 _*-_ _Prisioneros de la luna, reinventando la locura, entre gritos y usura…Tú y yo._

 _Los momentos sin medida, devorándonos la vida, enredados noche y día…. Tú y yo._

-Señorita Higurashi?, canta usted horrible.

\- ¡Quiiiaaaaahh! ¿Pe….pero, Qué?, esa voz, ese acento, ¡No puede ser, es él!, pero ¿Qué mierda hace aquí?, en eso la carpeta y todos los saltan de mis manos y caen al piso esparramándose por el suelo, ante ello me agacho y trato de recogerlos y paf, tremendo cabezazo que me doy con el jefe que también se agacho para ayudarme, lo miro quitándome los auriculares.

-Lo siento, señor Taisho, discúlpeme usted – me levanto a toda prisa y hago una reverencia.

\- No se preocupe, no pasa nada, - toca mi frente causándome un escalofrío y me pregunta - ¿tu estas bien? – me mira con ternura.

Me mira y yo quedo como boba, asiento con la cabeza igual que esos muñequitos de los automóviles, me quedo prendada de su mirada, alto, físico bien formado, pelo platinado y más encima largo, de treinta y pocos, ojos dorados, voz varonil y sensual, ¡Dios!...lo que toda mujer desea y yo también.

Nos quedamos un rato así, mirándonos, examinándonos mutuamente, no sé qué pensara pero es realmente lindo, hasta que me habla.

-Siento haberte asustado – añade – no era mi intención asustarte.

Otra vez muevo la cabeza como tonta, ¡Ya Kagome cálmate!, me grita mi conciencia, agachándome para recoger los papeles y dejarlos en la carpeta, me reincorporo y le pregunto.

-¿Ha regresado con usted la señorita Matsudaira?

\- Sí – me responde.

Sorprendida ante ello que no haya ingresado a su despacho, trato de salir del archivo pero no lo logro ya que la mano de este alemán me toma del brazo.

-¿Qué cantabas hace un momento?

Le quiero responder Y a ti que te importa, pero contengo mi contestación impulsiva.

-Una canción obvio – vaya respuesta esa. Pero en vez de hacerlo enojar o algo, me sonríe ¡Ay que lindo es!

-Lo se…la letra me gusto, pero…¿Qué canción es?, y por lo que noto es latina.

-Ahh…eh?, se llama Tú y yo y quien la canta se llama Ricky Martin….señor – Parece que mis palabras le causan gracia ya que una mueca de sonrisa aparece en sus labios, ¿Acaso se está burlando de mí?

-¿Ahora qué sabes quién soy, me dices señor?

-Discúlpeme señor Taisho – aclaro seria y profesionalmente – en el ascensor desconocía quien era y ahora que lo sé, debo tratarlo como se debe.

Ante mi respuesta, da un paso hacia mí de manera intimidante ¿pero qué hace?, yo doy un paso atrás para alejarme, pero esta da otro paso más y, yo retrocedo otro más pero, pero ya no puedo dar más porque choco contra las estanterías, el coloca sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo apoyándose en el estante, no tengo posibilidad de escapar, se agacha para quedar su rostro a mi altura y su aliento me llega a la cara.

-Me gustabas más cuando no sabías quien era yo – murmura.

-Señor, es que, yo…..

-Sesshomaru…..llámame Sesshomaru.

-Eeehh?, n-no…no puedo, no puedo tratarlo de esa manera, no es correcto – le respondo nerviosa y temerosa.

Nuestras respiraciones se hacen irregulares y trago duro mis emociones, en eso sin mi permiso, me quita el lápiz que sujeta mi cabello, haciendo que este caiga sobre mis hombros, mientras ambos seguimos mirándonos.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? – rompe nuestro silencio.

-No señor – al punto del colapso.

\- Entonces…¿Dónde quedo esa chica audaz del ascensor? – me le quedo mirando sorprendida y cuando iba a responder alguien entra en la oficina, reconociendo las voces de Kagura y Hoyo en el despacho, en eso el Sr. Taisho pega su cuerpo a mi e inmovilizándome ordenándome callar.

-¿Sabes en donde esta Kagome? - pregunta mi jefa-

-Estoy seguro que en la cafetería pidiendo un pastel o bebiendo un refresco, no te preocupes tardará en volver – responde Hojo mientras cierra la puerta.

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello? – pregunta esta.

\- Completamente – insiste este - , Vamos, ven aquí que quiero ver qué tipo de bragas llevas bajo la falda.

¡Pero que mier…..! Esto no puede estar pasando ahora. El sr. Taisho no puede ver estas cosas y más si ocurren en el trabajo, ¿Qué va a pensar ahora?, trato de distraerlo pero ¿con que?, no tengo ni idea, mientras que el sin inmutarse y aun sobre mí no deja de mirarme.

-Tranquila…..señorita Higurashi, dejemos que se diviertan un rato – me susurra en el oído.

¡Me quiero morir! Pero de vergüenza, ¿Cómo un jefe y con tal prestigio dice eso?, pero los sonidos de los besos me sacan de mis pensamientos, asustada miro por la ranura de la puerta entre abierta del archivo y veo como esos dos se besan, más bien, se están devorando el uno al otro, mientras me tapo la boca de la impresión ya que mi jefa esta sobre la mesa y mi amigo la está manoseando por todos lados, mi respiración está totalmente revolucionada razón que Taisho sonríe, en eso me toma de la cintura y me acerca más a él.

-¿Muy excitada….Kagome? – me pregunta.

Lo miro pero no le hablo, no puedo contestar a su pregunta, estoy tan avergonzada de que me tenga tan apegada a él que, si fuera un avestruz, escondería mi cabeza en la tierra. Su ojos de oro me miran inquisidores, se clavan en mí, en eso se va acercado poco a poco y más hasta que su boca hacia la mía.

-¿Te excita algo más que esto? - insiste.

¡Oh, por todos los cielos!, me excitas tú, y tú, solamente tú. ¿Cómo no me voy a excítame con un hombre así, sobre mí y ante una situación como esta? ¡A la mierda!, muevo mi cabeza en asentamiento como un muñequito, ya no tengo vergüenza.

En eso el mira por la ranura de la puerta y yo también, pero se me cae la boca al suelo (lo digo literalmente), al ver a Kagura, alias la come hombres, sobre la mesa y abierta de piernas, mientras que Hojo le hace sexo oral con total avidez, cierro los ojos, no quiero ver esa perversión, en eso el súper bombón que continua agarrándome con fuerza de la cintura, me empuja nuevamente contra el archivador y me susurra al odio.

-¿Qué… te asusta lo que ves?

-No…..- muevo en negación a lo que él sonríe, añado – No es correcto que los estemos mirando Sr. Sesshomaru, creo que deb….

\- En mirar no les hará ningún daño ¿O Sí?, además, es excitante.

\- Pero ella es mi jefa – le reclamo.

Hace un gesto de afirmación, mientras pasea su boca por mi oreja derecha me dice.

-Daria todo lo que poseo porque fueras tu quien este sobre esa mesa. Pasearía mi boca por sus apetecibles muslos, para terminar meter mi lengua en tu interior y hacerte mía.

Mis ojos se abren casi saliendo de su órbita, mi mandíbula por poco que no cae al suelo, pero ¿Qué se ha creído este hombre en decirme eso? Me siento ofendida y violada en mi orgullo, estoy a punto de soltarle una de mis poderosa cachetadas, recorre su boca hasta quedar frente a mi cara, saca su lengua y pasa la punta de esta por mis labios, primero en el superior y luego el interior, para finalmente darle un leve mordisco.

No me muevo pero mi respiración se agita, este lo nota porque vuelve a sacar su lengua y yo, inconscientemente, abro mi boca, acto que hace sus pupilas se dilaten más y mete su lengua en mi boca, que la devora con pericia que me deja sin sentido. Me olvido de todo a mí alrededor, y ahora soy yo la que aprieta contra su duro y fornido pecho, nos besamos apasionadamente en el más absoluto silencio mientras escuchamos los gemidos del otro lado de la puerta. Mi cuerpo se extrémese a su contacto con el suyo y aumenta mucho, cuando sus manos se agarran tremendamente sobre mi trasero quiero grita…..pero de gusto, instantes después separa levemente su boca y sin apartar su mirada, pregunta:

-¿Cenas conmigo?

Muevo mi cabeza, pero ahora negándome. No voy a cenar con él. Es el mi jefazo, el amo y señor de esta empresa. Pero al parecer mi respuesta no le hace gracia e insiste.

-Sí, vas a cenar conmigo – dice frio y serio.

-Que no.

-¿Te gusta llevarme la contraria mujer?

-No….señor –

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo no ceno con los jefes – respondo firme en mi palabra.

Pero eso no basta, su proximidad y su sensualidad me matan, otra vez toma posesión de mi boca, si al comienzo eran llamas ahora el fuego, Ardor…..calor, todo mezclado, me siento como gelatina en sus manos, vuelve a sacar su lengua de mi boca y amaga una sonrisa. ¿Cómo me encanta esa boca!

Sin hablar y perturbada, me quedo como lela mirándolo, ¿pero que estoy haciendo?, en eso saca del bolsillo de su pantalón su Smartfone negra y sin soltarme comienza a teclear algo en ella. Minutos después, oigo como llaman a la puerta de mi jefa mientras él me pide que no haga ningún ruido. Ella y Hojo se reponen rápidamente que me sorprende su habilidad para disimular las cosas, para después Hojo abrir la puerta, en eso escucho una voz.

-Discúlpeme señora Matsudaira – dice el desconocido – El Señor Tasiho señala que quiere reunirse con usted. La estará esperando en la cafetería del piso nueve.

A través de la puerta entreabierta y con el alemán encina, veo como Hojo sale de esta, en tanto que mi jefa se arregla el cabello y la ropa, para luego sacar de su bolso un lápiz labial con el que repasa su maquillaje, saliendo después del despacho. En ese momento la presión que ejercía este hombre sobre mí se relaja y me suelta, a lo que yo aprovecho de hablarle.

-Escucheme, señor Taisho yo creo que…- No me deja hablar, porque pone uno de sus dedos en mi boca. Tengo la tentación de morderlo, pero me aguanto las ganas. Tras abrir la puerta del archivo me mira y dice:

-De acuerdo…no habrá tuteos pero…..- camina hacia la puerta para irse y este añade con esa seguridad arrogante – La paso a buscar a su casa a las nueve y sin discusión. Póngase guapa…..señorita Higurashi – sale con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo me quedo pegada al piso y mirando como tonta, pero después reacciono y quiero gritar pero lo hago por dentro ¡PERO QUE SE CREE ESTE CRETINO! ¡UUUUUYYYYYYYY!, camino a paso firme acalorada y furiosa a mi escritorio, mi genio es de mil demonios, que si las miradas matan, ya habría matado a media oficina por ello, en eso un sonido de mensaje llega a mi móvil, desconozco destinatario por lo que decido abrirlo, al leerlo mis ojos casi se me salen de la cara al ver de quien provenía " _ **Soy tu jefe y se dónde vives….Ni se te ocurra no estar lista a las nueve en punto, o sino,**_ __ _ **abstente a las consecuencias**_ _"._

¡Aaaayyyy Diooooosssss!, ¿!porque me haces esto?¡, que hice mal, mientras miro la pantalla una y otra vez, notando la percepción de acoso de este hombre megalómano y controlador impulsivo, pero la pregunta del millón es ¿Qué hago ahora?, ¿Ir o no ir?, ese es el dilema.

Necesito una asesoría o si lo prefieren una ayuda de ustedes.

A quien de estos personajes dejo como mejor amigo de Kagome, a Kouga o Bankotzu

dejen sus comentarios y opiniones de esta historia.


End file.
